shsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Clash of Queens
'''A Clash of Queens '''is the eighth and final episode of Season 7 and the final episode of the A New Start reboot. It focuses on how the three teams come head to head against each other in order to get the last week of summer school off. The episode was released on August 22, 2013. Synposis Who will emerge victorious? Plot Emily, Chris, and two other freshmans are confronted by Kimi and Ashley by their offer to defend Emily's cone. Emily decides against the decision. Suddenly, a teammate of hers begins to throw dodgeballs at the wirewolves, forcing them to hit back. Emily is dubious to the agreement, until Keith and two new cheerleaders, Deb and Gale, attack them. Kimi tries to microscopically talk to Emily through gestures, regardless of that Emily is furious with her. The end result is the cheerleaders conquering Emily, Ashley, and Kimi, thus sending them to their jail, ran by Nicole. Kimi and Emily get into yet another heated argument, which is broken up by Ashley who is eventually able to convince them to work together. Kimi has a separate conversation with Nicole, where she threatens Nicole to tell everyone about her love for comic books. Nevertheless, Nicole concurs. Nicole does nothing, while Emily and Ashley start their plan. The other cheerleaders begin to get in another dodgeball fight with Emily and Ashley, resulting in Emily and Ashley emerging victorious in the battle. The group moves on to the library, where they see Andy struggling to guard the final cone against the cheerleaders, who are close to grabbing it. They try to push back, but it doesn't work. Maria is ready to throw the dodgeball at Emily. Kimi makes another effort to speak to Emily microscopically, throwing the ball down but discreetly kicking to Emily whilst having a conversation with Maria, who is oblivious to the ball as it rolls towards Emily, who picks it up and throws it at Maria. They manage to take the cone, as Emily and Kimi unify the Wirewolves and the Platypi to become the Playtypus-Wolves, in order to conquer Kitty Pride. As the final week of summer school emerges, the Wirewolves and the Platypi have a party at the beach. Andy describes to Dex and Ashley how he lost his eye; by a frisbee that hit the back of his head, while at the beach. Kimi and Emily finally forgive each other. Kevin and Ben run up to them, trying to grab them and throw them into the water, having them all running around, laughing, concluding the final episode of season 7, the summer, and the first season reboot. Bonus Scene While at summer school, Mr. Bernstein discusses with Maria and others about feudalism. Maria pretends to find his jokes funny to get over with them. Her and the cheerleaders get into a dispute about who is to blame. Characters *Emily Kessler *Maria Gonzalez *Lindsay Vale *Kimi Chen *Nicole Blackwell *Ben Kale *Jacob Williams *Mr. Bernstein *Ryan Powell *Spencer Cooper *Phil Ramirez *Keith Sanders *Andy Cannelloni *Ashley Jackson *Erik Ericson *Chris *Wes Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Season 7: Summer Showdowns